Forever
by Mystic Nolatari
Summary: Romy-What if Rogue and Remy met before meeting the teams. Rated for a bit of language and some implyed stuff. My first attempt at writing fanfiction read and review PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own x-men, if i did I would be the happiest person in the world!!!  
  
OK this is my first fanfic ever so please read it and give me any feedback you want.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________ _I'm sorry Irene, I can't stay here anymore._

Harsh New York wind beat on the young girl's face as she walked slowly to a run-down motel with a flashing red vacancy sign.

"How much foh a room?" She asked the guy behind the counter.

"Aw honey you could stay in mine", he said leaning closer. In a flash her gloved hand shot out and gripped his neck. 

"Don't get smart with me mistah", she growled. 

He indistinctly choked out a number. 

"I'll take it." The money was thrust in his face and the key snatched out of his hand before he even had time to take a breath. 

Ignoring the stares and whispers from the other guests, Rogue made her way to the room. Without turning on the light she shed her hooded green cloak and tried to relax and think in privacy. 

_ Cadelcott Mississippi, age 13, she was at a swimming party. In the bathroom her friend, Angela was helping her put her strange two-toned hair up when memories that weren't her own flooded into her mind. She clutched her head screaming and saw Angela fall to the floor. Reeling from voices in her head, Marie stumbled out and ran home.  
"Momma!! Irene!!", she screamed. Raven Darkholme reached out to hug her.   
"NO, don't touch meh"  
"Marie, what's wrong?" Raven asked fully aware of what was going on.  
"Mah head, it's- her thoughts, they- what's happening to me?!"  
"I have something to tell you", Raven began, "Do you remember hearing about mutants on the news?"  
"Yeah"  
"You are one of them and so is Irene"  
"NO"  
"Yes, Your mutation is to absorb others through skin on skin contact and Irene can see the future."  
"Why didn't you tell me!?" Marie sobbed and ran to her room. It all made sense now but she didn't want to believe it.  
"Give her time", Irene said quietly to Raven. "She will be ok in time"  
  
_

Three years later she attended a high school dance in a long dress with gloves to cover her arms. Raven and Irene had insisted that she have some fun despite her mutation so here she dancing carefully with Cody. For a moment she forgot about her power and Cody leaned in to kiss her. "No!" she gasped but it was too late. They were both on the floor, Cody Unconscious and Marie struggling with new memories. Some students were screaming others were running. "Mutie!" some yelled at her. It was so loud, the people screaming, screaming at her, the voices in her head, so over whelming. Marie gasped and blacked out.

Rogue's eyes snapped open. Drenched in sweat and tangled in covers, she looked around frantically before remembering where she was. The clock flashed 2:38 and she went over her dream. She knew how it ended, she had woken up to find herself back in her room. Without hesitation she grabbed a backpack and stuffed some clothes and necessary provisions as well as all the money she had. Then she crept to Raven's room. Knowing she was at work and stole more money and her green hooded cloak. Throwing it on she headed out. Irene was sitting in the living room eating a sandwich. "Marie, is that you?", she called out when she heard her footsteps. Marie's eyes watered up. 

  
  
"I'm sorry Irene, I can't stay here anymore."  
  
"Marie please don't go we can help you."  
"No, tell Momma I love her but don't look for me, please just forget about me."  
With that she turned around and left without looking back. Mississippi, Irene, Raven and her own name were behind her and she wouldn't go back.  
  
Rogue breathed shakily and drifted back to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Love it? Hate it? I wanna know!!! Criticism is welcome! I need to know what you think I should do to become a better writer.  
THANKS!!  
~Mystic 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I on't own Xmen  
I know it's short but it will get better i promise   
  
____________________________________________

Remy Lebeau walked through a crowded mall in New York, occasionally locating easy targets to pickpocket. New York had been his home for almost 6 months now, ever since he had been forced into hiding by his own people. Stop it Lebeau, He scolded himself. Dats all in de past now, you're startin' over.

Remy walked out of the mall contentedly, cash in his pocket and a cigarette in his mouth. He started towards his apartment, head down, deep in thought when, 5 minutes later, someone bumped into him.

  
"Watch where you're-" He stopped. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, though she was mostly hidden beneath a dark, hooded cloak. He brought her gloved hand to his lips.  
"Excusez-moi ma chere, Remy wasn't watchin' where he was goin'"  
He was surprised to see her bright emerald eyes widen in fear and felt her hand yanked out of his. The girl turned and fled.  
Not willing to let her disappear without getting a name, Remy started following her. It was hard, Remy noted how she zig-zagged in and out of the crowd professionally. He watched her turn the corner and after waiting a little, he followed. There were not so many people in this street but she definitely was not there.  
_Where did she go?_ He kept walking an suddenly found himself yanked into an empty alleyway and pinned against the wall. It was the girl.  
"Why are ya following me!" She asked, green eyes flashing angrily.  
Remy smirked, "Remy only wanted t'get t'know you better, chere."  
"Do us both a favor and leave me alone."   
With that she roughly let go of him and rushed off.  
Reviews Please!!!  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I dont own x-Men  
_________________________________

It had begun getting dark and Rogue was in a hurry to get back to the motel, she couldn't get that guy out of her head though. Remy she remembered was what he said his name was. She barely knew him but she felt there was something special about him. "Damnit!" Rogue looked up and realized she had no idea where she was and it was now too dark to read the street signs well. She shivered even under her cloak and looked around for anything that might tell her where she was.

  
"Well, well well, guys what have we here?" 

Rogue spun around to see four large men closing in on her. The largest one, probably the leader lunged at her but she dodged him and punched him hard across the face. One of the others rushed forward to aid their fallen friend and the other two attacked her. She tried her best to fight them off but there were too many of them and they were too strong. She was soon pinned up against the bricks. 

"I'm going to enjoy having you in my bed. Most chicks are real wimps but you're going to be fun." Without any other option, Rogue screamed as loud as she could. The leader slugged her hard, slamming her head against the wall and her vision blurred. Ugly images filled her head and she screamed again in pain.

"She's a mutie! Don't touch her skin it did something to me," he warned the others.  
"Mutie's ain't welcome here," one said menacingly.  
Soon Rogue was numb to the pain of the repeated kicks and blows. The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was a small boom like an explosion. They turned away from the girl and looked to the distraction.   
"Back where I come from, de ladies are never disrespected."   
"She's one of those mutants," one said in defense.  
"Yeah her skin does something weird when you touch it, she's dangerous!" The other backed him up.  
Remy whipped of his glasses, "So am I."  
Then he extended his bo staff and lunged at the men, executing moves of perfect skill. Before long all four lay still on the ground, and he rushed over to Rogue.  
"Merde," he whispered. Blood trickled from several cuts including a large gash on her head and bruises covered her face. Remembering what the men had said about her skin, he carefully lifted her up.   
"Best get ya some help, chere."  
________________________________________  
Please review. I wrote the first 3 chapters before posting the story and I need your feedback to write the rest of them.  
~Mystic 


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue woke up but dared not open her eyes. Memories of the previous night filled her mind and she was afraid of where she might find herself. Slowly she examined her surroundings with her senses. No lights were buzzing and there was a bright redness that showed through her eyelids letting her know that the sun was up. The air smelled too clean to belong to those pigs she met in the alley. Someone else's slow, steady breathing came from her left. She tried turning over but it sent a wave of pain in her ribs. She was now aware that her head, chest and legs were wrapped in bandages and a new smell reached her nose. Peroxide? Nothing made sense. She snapped her eyes open. After the sting of sunlight left and her vision cleared she looked over. There, sleeping in a chair by her bed was. . .  
  
"Remy?"   
  
He woke up instantly.  
  
"G'mornin' chere, or should I say g'afternoon."  
  
"Where am ah? What happened?"  
  
"You're in my apartment, chere, someone had to take care of ya after that beatin'. Ya had a couple broken ribs and a ton o' bruises."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I couldn't have jus' left ya there."  
  
"Thank ya."  
  
Rogue couldn't believe it. She didn't even know this guy and he had saved her life, taken her to his apartment and taken care of her.  
  
"How did ah not hurt ya, ah mean, ya know, with mah powers."  
  
"Got a tip off your attackers and took some precautions."  
  
"Hey, why are ya still wearin' those sunglasses? We're inside now."  
  
"I'm a mutant too. Promise not t' freak out?" Rogue nodded and he removed his glasses. She gasped.  
  
"Oh mah gawd, Remy." They were mesmerizing. Black with burning red irisis. "They're beautiful."  
  
"Nice t' know."   
  
"What's you're power?"  
  
"I can make stuff blow up by touching dem. Kinda like charging dem."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"So what's your name, chere?"  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"Rogue? What's your real name?" Rogue thought for a moment.  
  
"Don't have one." She finally answered.  
  
"Whatta ya mean you don't have one."  
  
"Ah mean ah don't, Swamprat!" Rogue half yelled. Remy could see this was a touchy subject.  
  
"Swamprat?"  
  
"Yeah, ya're cajun aren't ya?"  
  
"So I am," Remy answered, amused.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Over the next few weeks, Rogue and Remy got to know each other very well while Rogue was getting better.  
  
"Hey, Rogue? Where were you living?"  
  
"That ol' motel on the East side." She answered.  
  
"A'right. Gimme de keys."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I'll go get your stuff and bring it back here."  
  
"What, you want me to live here?"  
  
"Why not? Ya've been doin' fine here so far."  
  
"Ah guess," she answered reluctantly.  
  
"If you'd rather jus' go back t' your ol' place I can drop you off," he teased.  
  
"NO! Ah mean, ah would lahke to live here, just, it seemed kinda weird at first."  
  
"Okay den."  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"Want to go out to get some t'ing t' eat?" Remy asked Rogue one night before dinner.  
  
"Okay, where?"  
  
"Dunno, maybe cajun."  
  
"You and your gumbo!" Rogue exclaimed. Let's have something' different foh a change."  
  
"Can't never get enough o' gumbo, chere, but we'll see what dey have downtown."  
  
____________________________  
  
"What are we doin' here?" Rogue asked when Remy parked near Central Park.  
  
"Forst I gotta teach ya to steal."  
  
"What? Cajun, this bettah be one o' your jokes."  
  
"Non, it's a helpful t'ng t' know once in a while."  
  
"Ah told ya ah have no problem with your profession but ah ain't stoopin' to takin' othah people's things when ah can earn it mahself."  
  
"And where ya gonna get a job, chere? With all de mutant hatin' groups out dere, it's only a matter of time before dey figure out what we are." He gestured to a row of stores by the street, all sporting large "NO MUTANTS" signs in the window and Rogue realized he was right.  
  
Rogue proved a fast learner as Remy taught her everything she needed to know about how to be quick and light with her fingers.   
  
"What happens if ya get caught?" Remy smirked.  
  
"Ain't never gotten caught." Rogue frowned at his confidence.  
  
"Okay, Cajun, what happens if ah get caught?"  
  
"Run like hell." Rogue couldn't help but laugh. As they walked of to find a place to eat, a pair of yellow eyes followed them, unknown to them both.  
  
~~______________________________________________~~  
  
Yay chapter four done. I know there wasn't much in this chapter, just sort of setting up and building up characters. Also you have probably noticed that I can't do accents well at all so please try to bear with me. I played around with the idea of Remy talking in the third person but it's just too weird for me. I'll try to update as fast as I can.  
  
Bronwynne- My first reviewer!! *SQUEAL* it means a lot to know that people are reading my story.  
  
Greenfairygirl88 - Thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
Ms.Rogue Lebeau-You'll just have to read to find out wont you  
  
Anime Addicted-thanks for reviewing, by the way I read your profile and it is scary how much you remind me of myself ;)  
  
Enchantedlight-I'll try to update as fast as possible!  
  
Evosmylife-another first time author. You're right reviews are very precious to us. I'm going to go read your story so I can review it too J  
  
Ishandahalf-I'm so excited you reviewed my story! I see your name in every story I read. Thank you 


	5. Chapter 5

Ooops! I had to fix something in this chapter. When star-of-chaos asked where 'bucket head' is I realized I made Mystique head of the acolytes instead of the brotherhood so I changed Pyro and Colossus to Toad and Avalanche. (I guess I was just excited to get Pyro into the story :P) It's mostly the same, here ya go!

* * *

Rogue woke up to loud noises in the living room. She walked out to find Remy dragging all the furniture towards the walls leaving a large empty space in the middle of the room.  
  
"What the hell do ya think ya're doin', swamp rat?" Rogue asked, more amused than upset.  
  
"I'm gonna train you, chere."  
  
"Ya're gonna what?!"  
  
"Train you, jus' incase y' get attacked again. Also it jus' be useful to know."   
  
"Ah don't need yoh trainin'. Ah can fight already. They just outnumbered me." He smirked.  
  
"Oui but if you're trained right, unless there's a ridiculous amount of attackers, bein' outnumbered won't matter. 'sides, fightin' ain't all it is. I'll teach y' speed, agility, instincts and all."  
  
"Yeah sure, Ah can do that." Remy thought for a moment.  
  
"Think fast!" Quick as lightning he grabbed a small cushion and threw it at her. It hit her squarely on the face.  
  
"Ooh, Cajun ya're sooo dead!" She lunged at him but he easily dodged her and she was soon on her back on the floor.  
  
"Get off me!" she growled.  
  
"No thanks I like it right here." Remy whispered. Rogue blushed.  
  
"Okay, swamp rat, Ah'll let ya train meh."  
  
It had been well over a month and Rogue was now accustomed to mornings of training every day. Being a quick learner, her skills improved greatly.  
  
"So chere what weapon do you wanna use?"  
  
"Weapon? Ah don't need one, Ah got mah skin." she added bitterly.  
  
"Don't say dat, you'll learn control, I promise." Remy looked at her and his empathy picked up overwhelming amounts of hatred and sadness. "I jus' meant incase y' don't want another personality in your head or if y' can't get your glove off in time. I got my cards t' charge but if I can't use my powers I got my bo staff." Rogue thought for a moment.  
  
"Nunchaks," she finally answered.  
  
"Nunchaks?"  
  
"Well ah saw someone use them in a movie once and ah thought they were pretty cool."  
  
"Whatever y' want." Remy agreed. "I'll see if I c'n find y' some.  
  
"Thanks."

* * *

"Rogue, chere wake up," Rogue sleepily stole a glance at the clock.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Cajun," she groaned. "It's one in the morning."  
  
"I know but there's a group of mutant causin' trouble downtown, we have t' help." Rogue woke up instantly.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They arrived in minutes and studied their enemies. There were three. One was short and smelled very bad, another was much taller and seemed to be causing earth quakes, and the third was female with blue skin and red hair. She seemed to be the leader.  
  
"Rogue, I was hoping you would show up."  
  
"What?" Rogue looked hard at the blue mutant.  
  
"Chere? You know dis terrorist?"  
  
"No," Rogue said slowly.   
  
"My name is Mystique, and I know all about you, Rogue. I'm am very interested in that unique mutation of yours. Join me and the brotherhood," She gestured to the other two, "and I promise not to hurt you or your boyfriend here."  
  
"Dream on, bitch!" Rogue yelled at her angrily. Mystiques eyes narrowed.  
  
"Fine." She and Rogue engaged in combat while Gambit started fighting the other two.  
  
_Curse that Cajun!_ Mystique thought angrily is Rogue successfully dodged every one of her assassin skilled moves. _He trained her too well, though ones she's on my side this will make things so much better.  
_  
"Why haven't you absorbed me yet Rogue?" Mystique asked as she finally landed a blow in Rogue's stomach, catching her off guard. She then spun a kick to put Rogue on the ground. It would be so much easier for you if you just ended it now wouldn't it?" Mystique Rogue on the ground with her heavy white boot positioned on her neck. "Surrender to me now and I won't hurt you anymore."  
  
"Never." Rogue hissed. Then she swung her legs up and knocked Mystique down. Then getting up heavily she whipped out her nunchaks and knocked Mystique unconscious.  
  
"C'mon Remy, let's go."  
  
Without a word he followed.

* * *

The next morning Mystique woke up in a bed at the Acolyte's base and rubbed her bruised forehead.  
  
_Fine, if she won't join me like this, I'll get to her another way._ She then transformed into Raven Darkholme and walked off.

* * *

I had this written sooner, I really did, but Microsoft on my computer crashed and I lost it. Grrrr smashes computer  
  
I can't really do fighting scenes but I'm trying! Hope you like it.   
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!   
  
And thanks to **Star-of-Chaos, Southern Gal 8, enchantedlight, RoguesHeart, Rogue Warrior Spirit, Ishandahalf, spectra2**  
  
it helps a lot to know people are reading my story!!  
  
See you soon!  
  
See you soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

In case you missed it, I reposted chapter 5 making Mystique head of the brotherhood not the Acolytes. oops

* * *

"Rogue, y' okay?" Remy walked into her room. His empathy picked up her sadness and his heart wrenched at the sight of her tear streaked face. Merde you really fallin' for dis one. He slowly walked over and sat down next to her. "C'mon chere, don't let what happened last night get t' you."  
  
"That's all ah'll be good for, Remy! This damned mutation is only good for death. People like Mystique, they just want to use me as a weapon." Remy put his arms around her but she flinched away. "Don't, please, Ah'm meant to be alone." He just put his arms around her again.  
  
"Dats not true, Rogue, I don't care whether y' can touch me or not, You're de most amazing person I've ever met an' I want t' be wit y'. Ah'll protect y' from bitches like Mystique an' anyone else who wants t' get t' you for stupid reasons. C'mon chere, we'll get t'rough dis." He felt a feeling of hope slowly come over her and squeezed her tighter. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.   
  
"Who could dat be?" They both got up to open the door.  
  
"Momma!" Rogue exclaimed excitedly, seeing Raven Darkholme standing at the door. "What are ya doing here? How did ya find meh?" Raven engulfed her in a hug.  
  
"Baby I've missed you so much. I understand that you felt you had to leave, but I have this mutant friend, she and a group of other mutants work together to help each other and get control of their powers. I thought I would see if you would like to join. They really are nice people who can help you very much. You would be very comfortable staying with them in a nice big house with people your age." Rogue processed what her mother said but remembered the events of last night. Then she scolded herself. This was her mother and she trusted her.  
  
"Could Remy come too?" A look af distaste flashed across Ravens face but she easily replaced it with a smile. Rogue didn't see but it did not go unnoticed by Remy. Something was not right here and he made up his mind to follow Rogue with this group of mutants to find out what was wrong and to protect her from whatever that was.  
  
"Of course he can come. I can take you over now to introduce you to some people and show you the place." Rogue agreed so Remy followed.

* * *

They were taken to a nice manor with high fences and sophisticated décor. They rang the bell and a girl that looked Rogue's age answered the door. She was tall with short hair, black on top and red on the bottom. She was dressed in gothic clothes and wore thick dark make up. Rogue liked her immediately.   
  
"Ah, hello Wanda," Raven greeted her. "This is Rogue and Remy." She gestured to the two. "Where is everyone?   
  
"Oh they went out, but they should be back soon." Her voice was very cool and uncaring.  
  
"Ok, well why don't you show Remy around while I show Rogue around." Remy flinched at this. Whoever this woman was, she was trying to separate them. I'll play along but she won't get away with whatever she's planning. He opened up his keen senses to his surroundings so he be able to detect anything wrong. His empathy picked up the tiniest hint of satisfaction in Raven. You're good at hiding your emotions, but not good enough. He thought as he walked out with Wanda.  
  
"-and this is the kitchen, down this way is the lab-" Remy had been mostly tuning Wanda out but he was losing his patience. Nothing seemed suspicious but he knew there was something wrong. Wand opened a heavy metal door.  
  
"-this is the-" Remy grabbed her arm tightly.  
  
"Ok I'm sick of dese games. Tell me what de hell is goin' on here and what y' people want with Rogue." Wanda's face looked up in confusion.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. We just want to help her." The fabric of her top started glowing pink and orange.  
  
"Y' better pray I don't let go or you'll be in worst shape then that fake who's got Rogue. Tell me what you want." Wanda smiled.  
  
"I can see why Mystique wanted you out of the way. You're much too protective of that girl and it's messing up her plans." Wanda's hand started glowing blue and she shot to bolts of blue energy into Remy. He gasped as he felt the charge he put in Wanda's shirt violently force it's way back into his hand. He let go and screamed, his arm felt like it was on fire. He fell into the open doorway and watched helplessly as Wanda shut the metal door.  
  
Just then a loud alarm sounded and Wanda rushed meeting Raven and Rogue on the way. Rogue saw a large group of people coming in, all wearing similar uniforms with X's on them.  
  
"Are those the other mutants here?" She questioned.  
  
"No that's the enemy." Raven hissed. "Stay back." She grabbed Rogue's wrist to pull her behind her back but she touched just above the glove where her bare skin was exposed. Rogue yelled loudly as her vision blurred and just before the flood of memories flowed into her mind, she saw Raven's white skin turn blue and her dark hair turn red. In her mind she saw scenes from her childhood, Irene was there, everything was. Mystique and Raven are the same person, she realized, horrified. All the way in the dark room Remy was in, he felt Rogue's pain and her feeling of betrayal. He had to get out.  
  
Rogue clutched her head on the ground watching, not comprehending what was going on. There were three more people fighting on Wanda's side, the two who were with Mystique the night before and another who was large and very strong. They were going against the other group of mutants. One was shooting laser beams from a visor on his head, two flying up in the air, one with dark skin and white hair, another with bright red hair. A short, animal-like man was fighting with exceptional skill and metal claws from his hands and a furry blue creature was disappearing and appearing all over the place. Remy got out and came to Rogue's side as a girl phased out of the ground. So much noise and confusion, Rogue lost consciousness.

* * *

****

**enchantedlight sleepy26 Ms.Rogue Lebeau spectra2 **thanks soo much for the reviews!!!

**Star-Of-Chaos- **Hehehe when you asked where buckethead was I realized that I made Mystique head of the Acolytes instead of the brotherhood. I mess up like that sometimes. Thanks! And the Acolytes will come soon!

**AnimeAddicted-**Thanks alot! Nice to know.

**SickmindedSucker -** Yes she is a horrible little bitch isn't she

**RoguesHeart -** I know ninchaks are kinda wierd but I always thought they were really cool and since Rogue is such a cool character, I had to give her a cool weapon. :)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own X-Men evolution. Not the characters or anything. I just wish I did.

* * *

Rogue opened he eyes and found herself lying in a hospital bed bright lights were shining among the spotless white walls.  
  
"Ah, hello, Rogue. Nice to see you're awake! It's been three days." She slowly moved her head to the left where the voice came from. A large furry blue beast wearing glasses was next to her.  
  
"My name is doctor Hank McCoy. Are you feeling ok?" Rogue blinked, not answering. Mr. McCoy's cheerful manner slightly faded but he continued. "Understandable, you have had a rough time."  
  
"Rogue," another voice, this time from the doorway. An old man in a wheelchair came in. "My name is Charles Xavier and you're in my institute for the gifted. Mutants like yourself and Mr. Lebeau. You may live here with other students your age and become an X-Man. Would you like to meet some of the others? They would like to meet you." Four people walked in. Rogue recognized them from before though they weren't wearing the uniforms with the X's. There was the red head who was flying, the boy who shot lasers from his eyes, still wearing the red visor, the furry blue elf and the woman with dark skin and white hair.  
  
"Rogue this is Jean, Scott, Kurt and Ororo. Jean, Scott and Kurt are students and Ororo is a teacher." Rogue nodded to each of them as they worded their greeting but she didn't say anything.  
  
Give her time to adjust, she's feeling quite hurt right now. Xavier spoke telepathically to the four.   
  
"Hank if it's alright with you, can Rogue leave now?"  
  
"Yes her health has much improved."  
  
"Very well, Jean, if you don't mind can you take Ms. Rogue to her room?  
  
"Not a problem, Professor." For some reason, Rogue felt a wave of hatred towards Jean.  
  
"This is a great place it really is, there's plenty of things to do and most of the people are really great. A lot of mutants live here and they all work hard to improve their skills. I'm sure we can help you a lot. Also-"  
  
Rogue tuned her out and followed silently while thinking. _The people here are against Mystique. If I join them I can have my revenge_. She had made up her mind.   
  
"-here's your room. You share it with Kitty, she's the one who can phase through things. Alright well if you need anything just call me or anyone else." Rogue walked inside and shut the door.  
  
Jean stood in the hallway. Most people, she knew, would be upset at her behavior but Jean felt only pity. She would never read someone's mind without permission but she could sense how hurt Rogue was. She started towards the boys' wing and entered the room Remy was sharing with Bobby. He would want to know, at least, that Rogue was out of the infirmary. He was deeply asleep in his bed. Jean reached out to wake him but thought better of it. He needs rest. Instead she scribbled a note and put it on the mirror, then went down to the meeting where the professor would inform everyone of the new recruits.

* * *

Remy woke up and groaned. He had a splitting headache and his arm was still sore from the charge that was forced back inside him. After three days of living in the mansion, he had met only a few of its residents. A lot of the time he had stayed down in the med lab making sure Rogue was Ok. He checked the clock and saw that it was already 3 in the afternoon and his stomach was growling loudly. On his way out he saw a piece of paper stuck to the mirror. In Jeans neat handwriting it read :   
  
Rogue is out now but don't see her yet, give space.  
  
Remy frowned but didn't question the instruction. He made his way down to the kitchen. A small group of teenaged girls he didn't recognize who giggled as he passed. Unable to resist, he flashed them a smile, sending them into another fit of giggles. The giant table was sparsely filled with a few of the students eating a late lunch. He noticed Scott put a protective arm around Jean as he walked in and felt tension and hostility radiating from him.  
  
"Hello Remy, how are you feeling?" Jean asked politely trying to discreetly shake off Scott's arm from her shoulder. You remember Kurt, Bobby, Amara, Rahne, and Scott. He nodded and smiled again.  
  
"So how old are you anyways, Remy?" Jubilee was a pretty Asian with short black hair and a bright yellow coat. Big pink sunglasses sat on top of her head. _Cute_ he thought.  
  
"I'm nineteen, petit." He answered as he helped himself to some food from the dishes.  
  
"Oh so you're out of school now, assuming, of course, that you even finished it." Scott retorted.  
  
"Scott!" Jean whispered sharply. _What do you think you're doing?_ She added telepathically.  
  
"Oui, homme, done and passed." Remy replied, wondering what Scott had against him. " So Rogue is feeling better now?"  
  
Jean looked down. "Physically."  
  
"Only physically?"  
  
"Unfortunately she is feeling very betrayed by Mystique and doesn't really want to see anyone right now. It would probably be best if you gave her a bit of space for now."  
  
"I understand. Has she eaten anyt'ing?"  
  
"No she hasn't I was planning on taking her up some dinner tonight and hopefully she'll be willing to come out tomorrow. Especially after she meets Kitty, her roommate who'll be home later. Kitty has a nack for getting people to warm up." Jean winked.  
  
"Do you tink I could take her dinner up?" Jean thought for a moment. "Please, maybe it would be better for her, non, to see a more familiar face."  
  
"Well, ok, we'll start making dinner at 7 so you can go ahead and take her food up around 7:30."  
  
"T'anks mon ami." With that, he got up and left to explore the grounds.

* * *

Xavier had a huge place here. The land he owned seemed endless, covered with gardens, a pool, a basketball court and a many fields. He wondered around and talked to the random students who were spending time outside. When he got to the garden he found Ororo watering the plants, in her own way of course. A small layer of clouds covered the many flowers and trees, producing a small drizzle.  
  
"Dat's some power y' got dere."  
  
"Oh, hello Remy. Nice to see you around. I hope you are comfortable here?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a nice place ya'll gat here."  
  
"It sure is. And how is Ms. Rogue? I haven't seen her since this morning." Remy sighed.  
  
"She's up in her room, not coming out. I'm going to take her some dinner tonight."  
  
"That's good, I hope she will open up to us all soon. We only want to help her." Remy nodded.  
  
"See you Ms. Munroe."  
  
"Please, call me Ororo." He nodded again then went back to the mansion.

* * *

"Smells delicious." Remy commented as he entered the kitchen again.  
  
"Oh there you are!" Jublilee handed Remy a tray filled with food. "Jean is setting the table but here's the tray for Rogue.  
  
"T'anks." He went upstairs and stoped in front of Rogue's door. "Chere? Y' in dere?" He knocked lightly with his foot but there was still no answer. Setting the tray down on a hall table, he opened the door. "Mon dieu," he whispered.   
  
Rogue was sitting in a chair on the balcony looking blankly at him. Her usually colorful clothes were replaced with a pair or black jeans, a black turtleneck shirt and combat boots. Her gloves were still delicate but now also black. She wore many chains of gothic and spiky jewelry in silver and black. He remembered this outfit. She had bought it for a trip they took to downtown New York to play around at some street party where they wouldn't get recognized. He remembered her joking about how strange she felt, how out of character she felt. What surprised him the most was her face. It was now even paler than usual. The moonlight made it almost transparent. Thick black eye makeup clouded her lids and turned her emerald eyes gray. Her lips were a dark, dark purple, almost black.  
  
"Chere, what did you do?"

* * *

**Lady Farevay, Anime Addicted, Unome2, enchanted light, Ms.Rogue, Lebeau, RoguesHeart, Ishandahalf, Spectra2, Star-of-chaos** - Thank you all soo much for reviews they are really helpful!! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Lady Farevay**-In answer to your question. Rogue knows Raven Darkholme is her mom and when she touched Mystique she found out that Mystique is Raven Darkholme which is why She's upset. I'm not including Bayville high in this fic. I'm making it so they go to school at the institute. Also Kurt Doesn't know Mystique is his mom yet. wink wink Sorry for any confusion!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from X-Men evolution. : (

* * *

"Everything was a lie, Remy. Everything she told me, everything I remember, I don't ever want to get hurt like that again." She whispered so quietly Remy could barely hear her.  
  
"Chere I promise I won't let anything happen to you-"  
  
"How!" Rogue yelled. "You're in no place to _protect_ me from my past or anything else!" Remy winced her voice and her emotions were painfully loud. "Let me protect myself my way." Her voice was deathly silent again. "Please I need to be alone." Remy nodded, defeated, and exited quietly. Rogue sighed shakily and started to sob on the bed.  
  
Kitty came back much later, Rogue was sitting on her bed staring into space. Jean had warned her of Rogue's depression and she was convinced lift her spirits. "Hey, like, my name is Kitty Pryde, codename Shadow cat 'cause I can phase through stuff. I'm so totally excited to be your roommate!" Rogue looked up and stared distastefully at Kitty's huge grin, and pink clothes. Kitty's smile faltered slightly at Rogue's cold glare but she continued, this time a bit gentler. "I heard about what happened and I'm really sorry. I--we're all hoping to help you feel more at home here." With a barely noticeable nod, Rogue turned off her lamp and rolled over, pretending to try and sleep. Kitty didn't go to bed until several hours after their _conversation_, but Rogue stayed awake until morning lying motionless, eyes wide open, painful memories plaguing her mind.

* * *

At 6:00 am Rogue got out of bed and dressed in her new uniform complete with the make-up mask, She was hungry and figured no one would be up so early. She was wrong. She stepped into the kitchen to see many of the adults and even a few children sitting at the table. All were quietly chatting and eating. She tried to turn around but the woman she remembered as Miss Munroe called out, "Rogue! Good morning child, it's nice to see you're out of bed."  
  
"Ah'll j-just come back latah." Rogue stuttered, surprised.   
  
"Nonsense, you must be starving, c'mon you can help yourself to the food on the table and meet some of the other early risers." Rogue recognized the scary man that had claws coming from his hands several nights before, the blue demon-like student sat fast asleep beside an empty plate and the blue beast-like man from the med-lab. There were three other students she didn't recognize.  
  
"Hey Rogue! My name's Amara. It's great to have a new student, I'll give you a tour sometime. This is Evan and Jubilee." She gestured to a boy who resembled Miss Munroe and a girl with the strange outfit of a yellow trench coat and pink sunglasses. Ororo saw her looking at her and Evan and answered her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Evan is my nephew."  
  
"Hi, Rogue." Evan said.  
  
"Hey Rogue, I met Remy yesterday. So are you to going out or something?" Rogue stared at her.   
  
"Jubes!" Amara scolded. "Are you?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Just then The demon boy gave a particularily loud snore. Ororo, who had been watching the girls, amused, quickly went onto finishing introductions.  
  
"This is Logan."  
  
"Mornin' stripes."  
  
"It's Rogue." She answered.  
  
"Well I'm giving you a nickname. _Stripes_." He added. Rogue glared at him but he took no notice. Then she remembered his metal claws and her eyes darted towards his hands. They were completely normal. Logan noticed this and made a sound that may have been a laugh. With an audible snikt three metal claws shot out of each hand, right between his knuckles. Rogue jumped back several feet in surprise. Logan 'kind-of-laughed' again.  
  
"And you remember Kurt," Ororo pointed to the blue boy who was still fast asleep. Amara kicked him hard under the table. He jerked awake and looked around, sleepily. Then he saw Rogue. She jumped, surprised, as he disappeared and reappeared directly in front of her.  
  
"Good morning Rogue! It's nice to see zhat you're feeling better." Kurt held out a three fingered hand for her to shake. She looked at it apprehensively and didn't take it. Instead she answered "mornin' Kurt " and went to sit down, willing everyone to not talk to her.  
  
"So Rogue, how old are you?" Jubilee asked, trying to get things back to normal again.  
  
"Sixteen," she muttered.  
  
"Oh so you'll be a junior next year. We go to school here at the institute. Miss Munroe, Mr. McCoy, Mr. Logan and the Professor are all teachers and since Scott and Jean just graduated, they'll be teaching too." Rogue nodded and looked down, sipping some tea. She felt awkward and could feel the others' stares. Though glad her face was hidden by the make up, she still felt vulnerable. _I wish Remy were up._

* * *

Mystique was seething. Rogue had slipped away twice. Three times if she counted her running away from Cadelcott. She let out a roar of frustration as she proceeded to tear her office apart. Suddenly a metal frame rose up and smacked her on the hand.  
  
"Magnus I'm in no mood for games." She called out angrily. The door flew open and Magneto floated in. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to talk about your daughter."  
  
"Why."  
  
"I know you have failed to recruit her several times."  
  
"So? I'll find some other way."  
  
"I already have another way." Mystique looked up, now interested.  
  
"How?" She asked.  
  
"Through the Cajun."  
  
"The Cajun?"  
  
"Yes. As you know they're very close."  
  
"Yes but what difference does it make." Mystique was getting frustrated and impatient. Magneto smiled evilly.  
  
"I can make him join the Acolytes."

* * *

Star-of-Chaos- Yes she is! My evo fic wouldn't be complete without a gothic Rogue  
  
RoguesHeart- He'll get used to it soon J  
  
Lady Farevay - Dark side huh? I agree she does look like she's on the 'dark side'  
  
spectra2 - Yeah she;s not completely miss antisocial but she's definitely trying to keep to herself.  
  
Anime addicted - Yeah if I were to go goth, I think that is the kind of out fit I would wear hehe  
  
Enchanted light, Ms.Rogue Lebeau -Thanks! It was time to put the goth into the story 


	9. Chapter 9

What do you get when you mix a busy summer with writers block? Sorry I know that's no excuse so here's my update.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men evolution.  
  
Remy was starting to adjusting to life at the institute and was happy to see Rogue was too. Of course she was still isolating herself from everyone else as much as possible but luckily she and Remy were closer than ever. He was now lounging by the pool watching some of the others play around in the water. He smiled. Another great thing about the institute; all the girls were smokin' hot. Rogue was more than enough for him, though it never hurt to look. The untouchable one was sitting only a few feet from Remy, under the shade of a giant tree. Even on this scorching summer day she was covered from head to toe in material, and not just any material, she was clad in her daily uniform of gothic black layers. Remy wondered how she survived. Rogue was quietly reading, trying hard to ignore the laughter from everyone else, but occasionally stealing jealous glances at everyone else and glaring at Remy who was shamelessly watching the skin the other girl's were flaunting.  
  
"Rogue!" Rogue looked up to see Kitty Pryde's barbie smile. "Like, it's sooo hot, while you're out here, you know, you can dress in summer clothes, no one would touch you." Her answer was the same whenever someone pointed this out.  
  
"Accidents happen." And indeed several accidents had already happened. So far, Jean's telekinesis, Scott's optical blasts, Kurt's teleportation, Kitty's phasing and Bobby's ice was added to her crowded supply of psyches in her head.  
  
A look of pity flashed across Kitty's face for a second but it was instantly replaced by another smile. "Ok, like, if that's how you want it. If you look on the bright side, it keeps your skin in, like, perfect condition!" Kitty jealously compared Rogue's porcelain white skin to her own tan skin and some sun made freckles across her nose.   
  
"Ah guess." She answered despite their obvious differences, Rogue found Kitty's valley girl accent and sweet-natured personality growing on her.  
  
"Hey so, like, are you and Remy a couple? 'Cause you two are so totally cute together!!" Rogue's piercing green eyes stared into Kitty's twinkling. She didn't know if she could confide in Kitty yet but those green windows to her soul betrayed her.  
  
"Ah dunno." She answered but Kitty squealed in delight.  
  
"You are!!! You soo are! I knew it! You guys are an even cuter couple than Jean and Scott!" Rogue suppressed a laugh.  
  
"If ya could even call them a couple." She drawled sarcastically. Kitty's complete disregard of her skin mutation made her feel more comfortable. Kitty giggled.  
  
"I knooooow!" She agreed. "It's like, go out already. Seriously I didn't think the 'make googoo eyes at each other' stage of a relationship could last so long!!"  
  
Remy looked back at the sound of giggling and smiled, glad to see Rogue making a friend.

* * *

Rogue, Remy, I want both of you at the training room tomorrow morning at six o'clock. Your uniforms will be brought up to your room shortly, the professor's telepathic voice announced to them both after dinner while they were playing cards.   
  
"Y' here dat p'tite?" Remy looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue muttered without looking up. "Our first trainin' session. Aintcha excited?" She added sarcastically.  
  
Remy laid down a royal flush then stood up, smirking while Rogue scowled. "See ya bright 'n' early chere!" He called as he casually left the room smirking at some of the other girls. Rogue looked exasperated at the giggling girls then went up to her room. On the bed was her new uniform. She picked it up and studied it. It looked perfectly her size made of solid black spandex. There was an emerald green plate over the bust and pads on the shoulders with the yellow 'X' logo. Black combat boots, a belt and black gloves laid next to it. It wasn't so bad, she decided. Besides black, green was one of her favorite colors to wear.  
  
"Ooooh! You're starting training tomorrow!" Kitty squealed from the doorway. Rogue looked up as her roommate bounced into the room.  
  
"It's no big deal." Rogue started to say but Kitty continued talking.  
  
"This will be soo much fun! We'll, like, be teammates! Sometimes Logan makes it really difficult but it's really helpful, too. We've been in some tight spots in battle. Scott's the team leader and he makes good choices even though he acts like he's got a stick up his ass." They both laughed again.  
  
Even though she would never admit it to anyone, Rogue actually was kind of excited to start training. Being part of a team would make her feel accepted.

* * *

Remy almost fell out of bed when the alarm clock beeped loudly at 5:30 am. Before he starting cursing everything that moved for disturbing his sleep Bobby reminded him of the danger room session.  
  
"Woah, boy easy, you don't want to pull a muscle before the session do you?" Twisted in his sheets, Remy glared at his roommate then proceeded to get ready mumbling something about not being meant to wake up so early. When he got down, most of the team was already assembled, including Rogue. Remy struggled to catch his breath. Her spandex uniform hugged her curves and showed off her body.  
  
_Damn_ he thought as he walked over. She smiled at him and willed herself not to look at his rock hard muscles showing through his uniform. He was wearing his trench coat like always.  
  
"Dieu, how 'bout we ditch dis and go up to my room." Remy whispered in her ear. Rogue stomped on his foot hard. Just then Logan came in.  
  
"Gumbo, Stripes, get up here." They walked up. "Ok, first we're going to do an exercise to see what level you're at and to see how well you can work as a team. Everyone else, just watch."  
  
They went into the danger room and the simulation started. First a series of small machines came out of the wall and shot lasers at them. Remy pulled out playing cards from inside his trench coat and through the little explosives accurately at some lasers while Rogue flipped up and kicked the rest of them down. The simulation ended and a harder one began. This time the room became a dangerous obstacle course with not only lasers, but flame throwers and metal balls flying through the air. This time Remy took out his bo staff and Rogue took out her nunchaks. The other students watched, stunned, as the two somersaulted, flipped, and spun away from each attack, then turned around and destroyed whatever was trying to harm them. The simulations got a harder and they were getting very tired.  
  
"Rogue!" Remy yelled. Rogue spun around but it was to late, the claw swung at her. . .and went right through her.  
  
"End simulation!" Logan called out. Everything disappeared as Remy rushed over to Rogue. She was staring blankly at her stomach where the claw passed through.  
  
"What happened?" Logan asked.  
  
Rogue still stared down at her completely intact uniform . "Ah think Ah phased through it."

**Star-of-chaos, ishandahalf, enchantedlight, spectra2, Lady Farevay-**thanks for the reviews guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Rogue let out a scream of frustration as she sat in the danger room. 

"Focus! I know you can do this." Xavier encouraged her.

"Ah feel stupid." She retorted after failing for the thirteenth time at trying to teleport. She felt all she was doing was screwing her eyes shut and standing there.

"Perhaps we should try a different power." Xavier gestured to a feather on the floor. "Try to lift it with your mind."

"Okay." she agreed, trying with all her might to find Jean's psyche and focus her telekinesis on the feather.

"Whoa chere, what did de feather ever do to you?" Gambit sauntered in, bringing Rogue out of her focus making her realize she was only glaring at the feather like it was the enemy.

"Damnit, swamp rat Ah'm tryin' to concentrate." He smirked.

"Maybe you should ask the x-men how dey use their power before trying to use dem, non?" Xavier nodded.

"I agree Rogue, it may be better if you trained with those you have absorbed. Meet back here tomorrow at this time, you can work with Jean." With that he left. Rogue glared hard at Remy.

"Great, now ah have to spend an hour with Jean. Thanks a lot." She turned and started to walk out.

"What you got against her anyways, chere?" Remy questioned. Rogue turned around and opened her mouth to reply, then realizing she didn't know, shut it again. Finally she answered. "Ah don't know okay! Ah just do. Bad vibes or somethin'."

"I believe you, but," Remy smirked, "try to be nice, or at least as nice as a rogue can be." Rogue smirked back.

"Alraght, but only 'cause you asked meh to, Cajun." Together they walked out.

* * *

Rogue walked groggily into the danger room. _Who the hell came up with the idea to have danger room sessions at five in the morning?_ Rogue cursed silently as the doors slid open to reveal Jean Grey, perky as ever ready to go with a damned smile on her face. Rogue scowled back. 

"Good morning to you too Rogue. I think we should start with telekinesis, It's much easier than telepathy." Rogue nodded. Using her own telekinesis, Jean floated over some feathers. Show off Rogue thought bitterly. Jean frowned, she probably heard her thoughts but didn't mention it. Instead, she described her powers.  
"Okay, what you need to do is look at the object and concentrate very hard on what you want it to do. Then, you-" Jean paused.  
"What?" "I'm not sure, it just comes so naturally I don't know how to explain it. Hold on." Jean moved the feather, concentrating on how she did it. After several attempts, she answered, "Ummm, you reach out with your mind, and will it to do what you want." "Real helpful," Rogue drawled. Jean sighed.  
"Just try, all it takes is focus." Rogue nodded and gave it a try.  
She concentrated hard on levitating the feather as she searched deep in her mind for Jean's Psyche, willing it to work. The feather quivered slightly.  
"You're doing it!" Jean whispered, excited. Over the next three hours they worked on Jean's powers but Rogue couldn't get the feather to do any more than that. "I think we should stop now." Jean commented, sounding slightly disappointed. "How about we meet here again at the same time tomorrow?" "Ah'd rather try anothah power." Rogue answered shortly. Jean looked a bit hurt but nodded. That may be a good idea. How about kitty since you already used her power?" Rogue nodded, relieved to have a session with her only friend, besides Remy.

* * *

At the moment, the Cajun was sitting contentedly on the roof of the mansion. A slight breeze tugged at his already messy hair and a long drag from his cigarette eased his thoughts. He loved the view from the roof and found it was his favorite place to come and think. For a moment his thoughts went to Rogue. He considered her to be one of the best things that ever happened to him. Not only because she was a mutant who comforted him on the lonely streets of mutant haters, before they joined the x-men, but he found himself falling for her as he had never fallen for anyone before. It used to only be the sex he sought in women, but with her powers, that was impossible, and he found it didn't bother him at all. 

Slowly the sun set, bathing the sky in orange and pink until it faded to nothingness. His red on black eyes gave him the ability to see better in the dark than the others and on impulse, he decided he would go out tonight, by himself, and haunt the rooftops as he used to, putting all his precise skill to the test. Expertly he leapt off, landing in a nearby tree with agility a cat could be jealous of. Then dropping silently to his feet, he slipped into the shadows and snuck, unseen, of the property. Not because they wouldn't have allowed him to leave, in fact, the professor had made a point to tell Remy to be as free as he liked, within reason, it was simply because he could, and he never wanted to forget the skills he prided himself to own.

The New York lights glowed in the distance but for the time being, Remy chose a slightly quieter part of town. Dark was the way he liked it. He made his way to the rooftops and reveled in the adrenaline rush as he leapt, flipped and spun around the high shadows like some vigilante seeking shelter in the dark where no one could find him. When he had his fun, the Cajun went to an empty park and sat on a bench. It was almost midnight now.

"Hello Remy," He spun around instantly. A tall figure stood several feet away.  
"Who are you?" Remy wondered why he didn't sense the strangers presence through his empathy, then realized the man had a weird helmet on his head. He assumed it was what kept him from feeling him.  
"My name is Magneto and I have a proposition for you." Remy's eyes burned brightly then narrowed into slits with suspicion. "I ain't interested." Suddenly, out of the shadows the woman called Mystique stepped out, a tightly bound figure in her arms. Remy stared in disbelief.  
"Henri?!" His brother looked at him pleadingly from above his gag.

"If you don't do as we say, we will kill him." Magneto said icily.

"What do y' want wit me?" Remy said through gritted teeth. Mystique laughed mercilessly.

"Vain as always." She chided. "I thought you figured it out by now. It's not about you, it never was." Remy's eyes widened as the realization dawned on him.

". . .Rogue. . ."

"That's right. And since you already messed things up, she doesn't trust me." Mystique scowled, then smiled evilly again. "But she trusts you. You will bring her to us."

"What makes y' t'ink dat?" Remy asked, looking uneasily at his brother, knowing the answer. Magneto pulled out a knife and with his mutation to control metal, floated the weapon to Henri and left it at his throat. Henri let out a muffled groan as the knife slightly pierced the flesh.

"Stop!" Remy yelled. Magneto walked over to him and slipped a piece of paper into Remy's hand. It was an address to an abandoned warehouse.

"Bring Rogue to this address by noon tomorrow or Henri dies. You know where it is?" Remy nodded, then charged the slip of paper and let it disintegrate in his hands.

"My group is called the Acolytes. You and Rogue will join tomorrow. No mention of what happened here tonight, she has to think you want to join and she will too." Magneto spoke.

"She'll never go for it" Remy said.

"She will. I know how she can control her powers, and not just the ones she has stolen, the absorption ones too. Tell her that."

"I don't believe you."

"Personally I don't care what you do or do not believe, the point is: it is true, we need her on our side, and if you don't do what we ask, your brother will die." Magneto replied coldly. With nothing more to say, Remy turned on his heel and started walking away.

"Remember Cajun," Mystique called after him, "noon tomorrow or your brother dies." Another muffled groan from Henri finalized the statement and Remy slipped again into the shadows, no longer finding joy in it.

* * *

Yay I updated! Sorry for the long wait. 

Also just to let you know, this story is going to be over probably within the next three or four chapters but think of it as more of a prologue story because I have many more ideas but they will be incorporated into sequels.

Thank you to all who reviewed my story!! You make me feel very special.

**Star-of chaos**- Not quite but maybe soon ;)

**Blondesquirrel-**You can borrow him after me heehee

**Pink Panther 69-**ok ok I updated are you proud of me? Now it's your turn to update.

**RikaTabithaStarr, enchantedlight** - Thank you very very much for reviewing : )

See ya at 11

Mystic


End file.
